A very wet Kiss
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a bit of a tiff and end up kissing in the rain...awwww!


**Hey all this is a reply to the Kissing in the rain challenge on the HPFC forum. I was given a pairing I'd never write and well here is my first ever Scorpius/Rose. I can hear people now yelling "What? You'd never write Scorpius/Rose? HOW DARE YOU!" and to you I say I'm soooo sorry lol. Please don't be too critical, my experience in this field is low. Enjoy xxxx**

**A very wet Kiss**

The squelching sound of her feet against the soaking wet ground urged her to walk even faster, her brain telling her that if she walked faster she wouldn't hear anything. The rain pelted against her freezing skin causing her cheeks to flush even more. Her salty tears mixed with the water which was pouring down from her dripping hair. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't everything just be perfect like it had been yesterday?

"Rose wait!" His was the last voice she wanted to hear, her feet moved faster taking her to a place on the grounds they were most familiar with.

"It's not what you think!" Why couldn't he just leave her alone and go back to the arms of that Slytherin hussy? More tears spilled down from her bloodshot eyes and she felt her breath start to hitch in her chest.

"Stop please!" Her feet stopped automatically and she turned to glare at the boy who had told her one thing and then done another.

"Back off Scorpius or I swear I'll hex you!" Her words were saturated in venom. For an instant she was reminded of her mother when she was angry at her father. As she seen various shades of red Scorpius dared to step closer to her. Her wand seemed to spring out of her pocket and into her hand and before the son of a very notorious Slytherin knew it the wand was pointing at his chest.

"Rose you don't understand," he started but Rose stopped him before he could finish.

"What's there not to understand? You were sucking face with that tart Jill!" Scorpius' face showed nothing but deep regret as he continued to move closer toward the furious Gryffindor witch.

"I said _back off_ Scorpius." He winced, her tone wounding him more than he'd ever let on. Even though her jaw was set tight he could still see the tremors of her lower lip. This one simple thing tore at his heartstrings and made him want to scoop her up in his arms and comfort her, but it just wasn't in his character to do something like that. He'd be happy enough with a hug and a kiss.

"She jumped on me! I tried to get her off you've got to believe me. I wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot broom."

"Liar!" Rose yelled sniffing back more of the tears which threatened to spill over. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure that if she stayed in this state for much longer then she was going to faint.

"I thought you loved me," she spat as she tried to suck in deep breaths to steady her shaking body.

"I do love you, you know that. How could I love anyone else?" Scorpius said gently, finally reaching the quivering Gryffindor and placing his hands on her soaking wet shoulders. Rose tried so hard not to look at him but in the end she gave up and stared straight up into those tantalising steel grey eyes which seemed to smoulder like molten mercury.

"But Jill," she muttered, barely audible over the thrum of the rain against them. Scorpius placed a comforting hand on the dejected girl's cheek letting her lean against his touch.

"Jill's an easy cow. Push's herself on everyone."

"Do you mean it?"

"Rosie you're the smartest witch in the school, you should know the answer to that," Scorpius said with a chuckle, earning a little poke in the chest from the girl who hated being called 'Rosie'.

"Prove that you love me," she demanded suddenly, pocketing the wand which had been hanging limp at her side. Scorpius stared at the girl for a moment or two, smirked the smirk he'd stolen from his father, leaned in and kissed her squarely on the lips in the rain. It was a soft kiss at first, sweet and romantic but when it started to get too heated Rose pulled away and sighed blissfully.

"I believe you," she whispered into his ear seductively, eliciting a shudder from the Slytherin boy who was now holding her tightly. He smirked again and chuckled.

"Jill's going to pay though. Nobody touches my man!" she said threateningly. Scorpius shook his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes and laughed out loud.

"You really should have been put into Slytherin."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think fo my first ever Scorpius/Rose? I hope I didn't ruin it or anything. Review please xxxxxxx**


End file.
